User blog:Omgitskittykatty/I don't even know... 1
Destroyer334545Respectful? *2:43Omgitskittykattyyes *2:43Destroyer334545How am I a penis head *2:43OmgitskittykattyAKA staying off the''' s#uce''' and not being a K#jb. *2:43SummerSpongefan20^ *2:46Destroyer334545y do u censor "S#uce" *Welcome to the Nickelodeon Fanon Chat Room! Not complying with our policy and/or exhibiting rude and disrespectful behavior will result kick and/or ban. If a majority of the chat requests you stop doing, saying, or posting something . . . odds are you might want to stop. This is a community chat, and if the community is becoming annoyed with your behavior, the admin/chatmods reserve the right to kick you from chat. Prolonged absence will result in a kick at the one hour mark (this excludes admins and chat moderators). *2:46Rarity7Besthttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=48XreePDi8k (''South Park ''- "Uncle F##ka") *2:46Omgitskittykattycos the s#uce is evil *2:46Rarity7Best^ *2:47SummerSpongefan20It was made by Satan. *2:47Destroyer334545siezure *2:47seizure *2:48Omgitskittykatty>''It was made by Satan.'' *Wasn't it just made in a factor somewhere long ago--oh, okay. *2:49TheChromePerson99% people on Spongebob Fanon censor "s#uce". *2:49SummerSpongefan20^ *2:49Omgitskittykattyyeah *2:49TheChromePersonIt's getting old. *2:49'S#uce' isn't even a curse. *2:49Destroyer334545Spongefan has too many copy-paste shows *2:49TheChromePerson^ *2:50great nobody ninja'd me there *2:50SummerSpongefan20We deleted most o' those. *2:50Omgitskittykattyhaven't you guys heard? Most of the copy/paste shows have been deleted. *2:50ninja'd *2:50TheChromePersonYou an admin there? *2:50SummerSpongefan20yes *2:50TheChromePersonk *2:50Destroyer334545lol, "FAMILY SPONGE" *2:50TheChromePersonI made a stupid show there called "Underwater Adventures". *2:50...on my old account. *2:50Omgitskittykattytanner's a crat, scrit's an admin, and I'm nothing *2:51SummerSpongefan20''YOU ASKED TO BE DEMOTED!'' *2:51Omgitskittykatty...yeah, exactly. *2:51TheChromePersonif you are nothing then you are''' something''' *2:52 *2:52Omgitskittykatty der than *2:53TheChromePerson<') ( 3)' *2:53burd *2:53burd *2:53burd *2:54Destroyer334545 *2:54Omgitskittykattyso *2:54Destroyer334545 *2:54 *TheChromePerson has left us *2:54Omgitskittykattyuh *2:55... *2:55 *2:55Destroyer334545 *2:55(Destroyer334545) *2:55Damn *2:56(Omgitskittykatty *2:56SummerSpongefan20(Omgitskittykatty) *2:56Omgitskittykattynot even crats have emoticons on here *2:56Destroyer334545Awwww *2:56SummerSpongefan20(KrazyKrisKrumbs) *2:56Omgitskittykatty''not even crats have emoticons on here'' *2:56SummerSpongefan20Yeah, you''' said that.' *2:57Omgitskittykatty'no-one has got an emoticon '''except Derpy and Web *2:57 *2:57Destroyer334545(DerpyPanda24) *2:57 *2:57 *2:57(12OzMouse) *2:57SummerSpongefan20(squidward) *2:57We need MOAR emotes. *2:58Not MOAR ''as in ''MOAR Krabs, I mean MOAR as in more. *2:58Omgitskittykattywe need a MOAR emote too *'2:58(MOAR)' *Rarity7Best has left us *Rarity7Best has entered Nickelodeon Fanon Wiki Chat Room *3:00Destroyer334545(MOAR''krabs *3:00(MOARkrabs) *3:00SummerSpongefan20(Skodewarde) *3:00(Spingebill) *3:00OmgitskittykattyWB Tanner. *3:00SummerSpongefan20^ *TheChromePerson has entered Nickelodeon Fanon Wiki Chat Room *3:01TheChromePerson''_____ ______ _____ ______ ______ _______ _ _ ______ ______ _____ ______ _____ . | | \ \ | | | | \ \ | | | | | \ | | | | | | | | | | \ \ | | \ \ | | | | \ \ | | | | | |---- | | | | | |---- | |__| | | | | |--| | | |---- | | | | | | | | | |---- | | | | |_|_/_/ |_|____ |_|_/_/ |_|____ |_| \_\ |_| |_| |_| |_|____ |_| |_| |_|_/_/ |_|____ |_|_/_/ *3:01Omgitskittykatty'ello *3:01Rarity7Bestthey should make an sb porno called "spongeboob" *3:01TheChromePersonoh''' gawd''' no *3:02Rarity7Bestoh''' gawd''' yus *3:02TheChromePerson backs away slowly. *3:02Omgitskittykattyoh gawd maybe *3:02TheChromePerson looks back and runs. *3:02nononononononono'no' *3:02Rarity7Bestyusyusyusyus'yus' *3:02Omgitskittykattymaybemaybemaybe'maybe' *3:03SummerSpongefan20perhapsperhaps'perhaps' *3:03Rarity7Best''7777777777777777777'' *3:03Destroyer334545LOL *3:04TheChromePerson123456''78910 *3:04222222 *3:04333333 *3:0444444 *3:0455555 *3:0466666 *3:0477777'' *3:0488888 *3:04999999 *3:04121212 *3:04131313 *3:04''73'7'3'7'3 *3:042 *3:042 *3:042 *3:042 *3:04k i'll stop *3:05Destroyer334545SE7EN'' *3:05TheChromePerson *3:06Rarity''7Best*seven'' boner *Rarity''7Best has left us *Rarity7''Best has entered Nickelodeon Fanon Wiki Chat Room *'Link somehow lost in the copy/pasting. But it was ''"WHY DOES DA NERD SAY".' * *3:09Omgitskittykattycool. *3:10Rarity7Besti have that song on my ipod *3:11SummerSpongefan20THE FOX < DA NERD *3:12Rarity7Bestpenis < pussy *3:15Destroyer334545no s--t sherlock *3:16Rarity7Bestu wanna '''go' *~ TheChromePerson has left us (feels) ~ Category:Blog posts